


тяυє fяιєиdѕ - Hannibal x Mad!Reader

by musichesca



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, But it's not relevant, Eat The Rude, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Don't Even Know, I swear, I've improved, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Possessive Hannibal, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Sad Ending, Serial Killers, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This is My Design, Tragic Romance, Why Did I Write This?, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musichesca/pseuds/musichesca
Summary: ❝Don't you know, don't you know? True friends stab you in the front!❞➖ The Reader learns about their friend's betrayal and breaks down in a fit of rage, mercilessly killing said former friend. Their only hope for a safe harbor personifies in the figure of the beloved psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter who has proven to be a worthy ally and a trusted comforter. How will their meeting turn out? [Generic pronouns for the Reader]Song: True Friends By Bring me the Horizon> I don't own either Hannibal Lecter and the Hannibal Show nor you. Obviously neither the song belongs to me. For a better atmosphere listen to the song while reading.Note: This is one of my oldest fics, please have mercy





	тяυє fяιєиdѕ - Hannibal x Mad!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Homicide, mental disorder,  graphic violence and explicit language ahead - if those themes trigger you, please don't read. 

“ _I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you_  
_Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you_ ”  
  
You ran.

And ran.

And ran.

You couldn’t bring yourself to think about what had happened even though the scenes replayed in your head like a broken record, again and again. Such horrible events had to be a figment of your imagination. _They had to._  But they weren't.

What had you done? What had you done!? You were a monster. Your sanity had slowly slipped from your fingers and you hadn't even noticed. It all occurred so fast. You wanted to wake up. You desired oh so dearly for this day to be just a nightmare. But it wasn’t. And you continued running, trying to reach the safety of your beloved home.  
  
“ _Don't you know, don't you know_  
_True friends stab you in the front?_ ”  
  
She was gone. Lucille was gone. And it was your fault, just your fault. You wanted to scream at the top of your lungs. Anger, frustration, fear. You wanted to get it all out. Oh the irony of life. Such a cruel fate to befall on such a fragile human being. And yet you were the cause of all that suffering - your own crucifix. **You** had discovered Lucille’s betrayal. **You** had gone to her house to confront her. **You** had begun screaming at her, calling her a liar, a traitor. **You** had stabbed her multiple times in the chest, watching the life draining from her eyes. **You** were the reason of her morbid whispers of pain and agony. _Pathetic_.  
  
“ _It's funny how things work out_  
_Such a bitter irony_  
_Like a kick right to the teeth_ ”  
  
You decided to change your course: if there was one person who could help you, that was your psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He had calmed you down many times before, for he was the only doctor whom you had trusted. He had been the only one to treat you like a human being and not like a public danger, a freak whose only hope was to die a slow death  - that's what many others had proclaimed. As you neared his study in a rush, you realized you would soon be in the comfort of his arms.  
  
“ _It fell apart right from the start_  
_But I couldn't even see the forest for the trees_ ”  
  
You opened the door that lead to the man’s large study. You hugged him tightly, without even giving him the time to acknowledge your presence. He would have been very annoyed by the intruder's rude behavior, had it not been you. Once he had recognized you, his stiffened libs circled around your shaking frame without hesitation and he rested his head gently atop of yours, whispering sweet soothing words in your ear. You raised your head and detached yourself from the man.  
  
“ _I'm afraid you asked for this_ ”  
  
<< She betrayed me! She mocked me! She didn’t even care, so why should I now!? I let her die and I won’t look back! That’s what she deserved anyway.>>  
  
Your mood swings worsened as your monologue continued on and on, almost like a mantra. Your words were laced with venomous and toxic emotions: one moment you were giggling obsessively, the other you became as serious as the doctor that stood in front of you – who, you noted, watched you with worried, yet intrigued eyes. Now your voice was dripping with hatred and sarcasm. Something had eventually snapped, he noted. You had worsened, very much so. But he stared with a blank face, eager to hear the whole story.  
  
“ _You've got a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine_  
_You made your bed when you worried about mine_  
_This ends now_ ”  
  
<< THAT BITCH DIDN’T KNOW WHO SHE WAS MESSING WITH, SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE BROKE MY HEART SO I TOOK HERS, IT'S ONLY FAIR, ISN’T IT?>> you screamed and laughed with all your might, while tears unceasingly cascaded down your face. You weren’t thinking anymore, you just wanted to get rid of all those feelings: hatred, guilt, sadness, satisfaction, pain, indulgence. It was too much for you. Confusion took over your body and yet, you didn’t care anymore. The guilt dissipated. Your mind began convincing itself that what you had done was right. It had to be right! It was logic you had avenged yourself, wasn’t it? You were only defending your poor, weak self after all.  
  
“ _It's kind of sad 'cause what we had_  
_Well it could have been something_  
_I guess it wasn't meant to be_  
**_So how dare you_** ”  
  
Suddenly it was all clear in your mind. You smiled and hugged once again your beloved psychiatrist.  
  
<< What have you done (Y\N)?>> he asked as composed as ever.  
  
<< I did what had to be done>> you said in tired voice now that your qualms had all gone to Hell.  
  
<< Will you stay with me? >>  you asked, as serious as ever, with your head on the man's warm chest, inhaling his familiar, welcoming scent. You feared that he would let you go. But he wouldn’t, you knew it. He wasn’t like Lucille. He wouldn’t betray you. Not now, not ever.  
  
He didn’t answer and instead took your hand in his larger and warmer one, reassuring you just with a gentle gesture. You knew you had very few time left before answering for your sins, so you decided to act.  
  
“ _Try and steal my flame_  
_Just 'cause yours faded_  
_Well hate is gasoline_  
_A fire fueling all my dreams_ ”  
  
You kissed him. You kissed him with all you had to give. Was it love? You didn’t know. By then nothing made sense anymore. You weren't even sure if he was really kissing you back. The feeling of his lips on yours was just so light and ethereal, it barely felt even real. In that moment nor Hell nor Paradise could have felt better. Were you imagining even the arms that circled your hips, bringing you into the warm body of your beloved doctor? Was it just an effect of the heat and passion consuming you body like a raging fire? Hallucinations were no strangers to you, after all. You asked yourself in a moment of lucidity if you really could say goodbye to him permanently. Suddenly, you realized there was nothing left to do as the police’s alarm went off in the road just below the doctor’s study. Someone had called the police and they had successfully tracked you down.  
  
<< I will >> He finally responded, leaving your lips hungry and chapped. He gave you a pill, saying that you would wake up when all would be solved. You trusted him and with a last “thank you”, you eagerly swallowed the pill. For you it all became black, his voice lulling you to a peaceful sleep into dark nothingness while he held onto you dearly.  
  
“ _I'm afraid you asked for this_ ”  
  
The police came and he delivered your body without hesitation. His mind was a raging storm. He will avenge you. He swore. He will make them pay for all the pain they had inflicted upon you. He will bath into their blood and maim their corpses until they would be no more recognizable. He would make sure of that. You had slowly crept your way through his ice cold heart and had managed to occupy a spot between his ribs. You had become something more, something he had been missing since the death of his dear sister. But now you were gone. He only hoped that you would wait for him until he would finally reach you. One way or another, you'd be together soon enough -

that was a promise.  
  
“ _And now you know, now you know_  
_True friends stab you in the front_ ”


End file.
